donny gets pregnant
by turtlemaniac
Summary: what happens when donny is called to splinters room after causing his father to get hurt. rated for sex and bad language on raphs part. please review only first fanfic


**Donny gets pregnant by splinter**

one day Donny was sitting in his lab when he heard a noise in a corner but when he investigated it was only Mikey but he had broken one of Donny's experiments so Donny got mad with him and chased him but when he ran out of his lab he ran straight into splinter and knocked him into the table this dissipated the rest of his anger and he became concerned so he ran to splinter and said "dad can you hear me? are you alright?" but splinter didn't answer so Donny examined him and said "he's knocked out I'll take him to the med lab and treat his head wound then wait for him to wake up" so Donny picked splinter up and took him back to the lab and dressed the wound but splinter wasn't in a hurry to wake up. the next day Donny was sitting by his father's bed not looking because he was blaming himself and he said "please be o.k dad i didn't mean to hurt you" just then splinter stood up and said "i am fine my son this was not your fault" then Donny looked and said "you're awake dad please sit back down i need to check for injuries" so splinter sat down again and Donny examined him the said "you're not badly injured just a few cuts and bruises the worst injury is the gash on your head but that will be fine in a few days" then splinter said "you must not blame yourself it was not your fault" then Donny said "it was dad i was running when i shouldn't have been" then splinter said "we will discuss this later but why don't we let your brothers know i am o.k" so Donny took splinter to see the others and when Leo saw splinter he said "dad are you o.k?" and splinter said "i am fine i just need a rest and i will be good as new" then he went to his room.

that night Donny was kept back from patrol and splinter said "it was never your fault you did not know i would be there when the door opened" then Donny said "i suppose you're right father but i still feel guilty is there anything i can do to make up for it?" and splinter said "yes let me give you a child i know you are my son but i feel very strongly about you" then Donny said "ok you can father" so splinter had sex with Donny and cummed in him but just as they got dressed Donny heard Raph call for him so he said "dad pretend your stomach hurts" so splinter said "o.k i will do that they must never know of how we feel for each other" then Donny walked out with splinter and said "oh hey guys i was just examining father he says his stomach hurts so i was checking him for blood in his abdomen" then he walked into the med lab. when the door closed splinter suddenly felt pain in his abdomen so he said "aargh Donatello it hurts help me please i am not pretending" so Donny rushed over and said "its o.k dad I'll make you feel better" then he scanned splinter and saw that there was blood in his abdomen so he operated on splinter to sort out the bleeding then he said "o.k dad you'll be fine but you need to rest for a while" then he carried splinter to his room and went back to the living room where Leo asked "hows father doing?" and Donny said "he'll be fine but i had to operate so he needs to rest for a while" then the family went to sleep.

the next day Donny checked the operation site and said "you're going to be fine father but can i use your toilet? i feel kinda rough today" and splinter nodded so Donny ran to the toilet and threw up splinter heard this and when Donny came back he said "why do you feel sick?" and Donny said "i don't know dad I've felt sick since i woke up today" then splinter said "could you be pregnant after yesterday?" and Donny said "i don't know i might be i'll go take a test" then he went to his lab and tested himself and saw that he was pregnant so he sat down and cried splinter heard his second youngest's cries so he walked to the med lab and said "you are having my child aren't you?" and Donny nodded so splinter said "it will be fine i will support you" then Donny said "i cant tell the others they'll make me get rid of the baby" then splinter said "not if we do not tell them until you cannot get rid of it" then Donny said "that would be 6 months can we really keep it a secret for that long?" and splinter said "i believe we can somehow" so Donny agreed then they walked out and watched a film. for a bit Donny kept up training then at the 3rd month of the pregnancy splinter told his sons "Donatello will not be training anymore i have had a talk with him and we have agreed for a while that he should focus on making our home more habitable" so Donny left. that night while the others were on patrol splinter did a scan on Donny and said "you are having one baby it looks fine to me" then he showed Donny his baby and Donny said "it is we should go back through now father in case they come back early" so they went back to the living room and sat down.

2 months later Donny was sat in his room when he felt his baby move so he called splinter and said "the baby moved wanna feel?" and splinter said "i will" then he placed a hand on Donny's bump and felt his baby move in the womb then he said "this baby will be fine i am sure of it your brothers will have to accept the baby as part of the family" then he went back to his room. 1 month later Donny had his scan and splinter said "it is a baby girl and she is fine" then he passed Donny a scan photo then they walked out and when the rest of the family got home an hour later Donny said "guys i need to tell you the reason i haven't been training or coming out on patrol lately is because I'm pregnant" then Leo said "how could you be so careless Donny get rid of the baby you're the doctor you must know how to" then Donny said "i cant I'm 6 months pregnant it's too late to get rid of the baby" then Leo said "who is the baby's dad?" then splinter said "that would be me we have been in a relationship for 6 months since we found out we were expecting a baby together" then Leo said "that's wrong you're our father you're not supposed to have sex with us" then Donny said "we felt a mutual attraction so we acted on it the baby is going to be part of our family whether you like it or not" then he ran off to his room crying.

when he was gone splinter said "you should not make him cry that could cause harm to the baby why can you not be happy for us?" and Leo said "because it's incest it's wrong for a son and his father to have a baby together" then splinter went to calm Donny down. on the day Donny was due to give birth he woke up to a contraction and he knew he was in labor but he also knew that he would be in labor for several hours yet so when his waters broke he worked out his contractions were 10 mins apart so he had a way to go. when his contractions were coming every 5 mins he went down and said to his brothers "guys where's father?" and Leo wasn't even looking at him and said "he went out why?" and Donny said "get him home please our baby is coming i need you guys to help me whether you like the baby or not i can't go through labor on my own" then Leo looked at his brother and knew that he couldn't just ignore him being in pain so he said "Mikey go get dad now Raph help me get him to the lab" so Mikey ran to get splinter and Raph+Leo helped Donny to the med lab and got him on a bed just then Donny said "thanks guys i know you don't want the baby to be part of the family but do me a favour while we wait for dad" and Leo said "i do want the baby if it's yours and dads it's like a sister to me as well as a niece what can i do for you?" and Donny said "I need you to get the pain relief for me it really hurts" so Leo got the gas+air for Donny and said "there you go bro i'll always be here for you" just then splinter ran in with Mikey and said "how far apart are the contractions Donatello?" and Donny said "about 3 mins the baby is ready to come out now" then he pushed and splinter said "thank you for being here for him Leonardo i will take over" then Donny said "no dad i need you to be down there to catch the baby being a turtle the conventional birth position wont work for me" then splinter said "how do you need to be to give birth?" and Donny said "i need to be standing up with my legs apart squatting i will need all of you here" then splinter said "boys two of you hold him and one of you hold his hands i will be ready to catch the baby when it is born" so Raph and Mikey held Donny in his chosen birth position while Leo held his hands and Donny kept pushing.

2 hours later as Donny pushed splinter said "i see her head keep going Donatello she is nearly here" then Leo said "go on Donny you can do this" then Donny squeezed Leo's hands as he pushed again and he screamed out in pain then splinter said "she is 8 lb 4 oz and very healthy" then Raph and Mikey went to put Donny back on the bed but he said "wait i still need to deliver the afterbirth it should come in a few minutes" and 5 mins later he pushed out the afterbirth then he said "ok put me on the bed i need to sit down" so they placed him back on the bed and then splinter said "here is our child she is fine" then Donny gave her a feed and said "she will be called Sakura" then splinter said "that is a wonderful name for her" then Leo said "what does it mean father?" and splinter said "it means cherry blossoms it is a traditional Japanese name" then leo said "well it suits her we'll go now and let you bond with her" then the rest of them left and let Donny and splinter bond with baby Sakura. when Sakura was 1-year-old Donny said to splinter "why don't me and you give her a baby brother or sister to play with?" and he kissed him seductively then splinter said "well she does look lonely but why?" but Donny didn't answer he just took splinters hand and touched it to his own vagina and then splinter said "your vagina is very wet" then Donny said "use that to your advantage please i crave sex now you haven't fucked me since we conceived Sakura" then splinter took control of his hand and slipped it into Donny's wet vaginal passage then when he took his hand out he replaced it with his penis and once he had cummed into Donny he said "well she has said she wants a baby sister lets see what we get this time" then he left.

the next day Donny found out he was pregnant so he told his family but his brothers were still getting used to the fact that their father and their brother were fucking each other but they congratulated him anyway. but no pregnancy is without its problems and one day when Donny was 3 months pregnant just before his scan Donny woke up and felt a pain in his bump but as he couldn't get up or examine himself he waited for one of his family and a few minutes later Leo walked in and said "how you feel today Donny?" and Donny said "can you get dad for me? I'm in a bit of pain and i just want to know my baby is alright" so Leo went to splinters room and said "father Donny wants to see you he said something about the baby" this made splinter say "you stay out here while i examine him" then he ran to Donny and said "what is it Donatello?" and Donny said "I'm in pain father and it radiates from my bump" when splinter heard this he said "i will see if i can feel the baby move" so he laid a hand on the bump but when he did this Donny said "ow that really hurts dad please don't do it it's causing me pain" then splinter said "i do not know what is wrong i will get the scanner stay here Donatello" so splinter went to get the scanner but while he was gone Donny felt something run down his leg and he knew it wasn't urine as he had been to the toilet 5 mins before so he knew it was blood and he cried out "dad i know what the problem is" so splinter ran back and once he was in the room Donny said "I'm losing the baby dad" then splinter said "how do you know this?" and Donny said "there's blood running down my leg and my bump hurts" so splinter examined Donny again and said "you are right i am sorry my son i shall leave you alone" then splinter started to leave but Donny said "wait please stay dad it's your baby too you should be here while it's happening" so splinter went back and sat down by Donny.

3 hours later Donny was lying on his bed crying in pain when his brothers walked in and said "whats wrong Donny? you need some help?" and Donny just looked at them with sad eyes so splinter told them "he is losing the baby that is why he is crying and is in pain you boys must go he wishes to have some privacy" then they all left again and Donny said "thanks dad i couldn't have told them" then he went to sleep so splinter left him alone. 1 month later when Donny was over the loss of his baby he said to splinter "I'm sorry i lost the baby" then splinter said "it was not your fault it just happened but we can always try again" then Donny said "i would love to dad when can we?" and splinter said "whenever you want to my love when you feel ready" then Donny said "how about now?" and splinter said "alright then let's go to my room" so they went to splinters room and had sex but when they were done Raph knocked on the wall and shouted "we don't all want to hear you two at it like rabbits" then Donny said "sorry Raph we'll be more quiet in future" then they went to sleep in each others arms. when they woke up Donny ran to the toilet and threw up by now he knew this was morning sickness and he knew he was pregnant so he went back and said "father i'm pregnant again" then splinter said "are you sure this baby will be alright?" and Donny said "if i relax this baby will be fine" then he went for a rest.

when he needed his first scan splinter looked in his womb and said "the child is developing fine and if you continue to relax i see no reason that you can't carry this baby to full term" then Donny said "thanks father after the last baby i was worried about this one" then he left and told his brothers about the baby and its condition. when he had his 6 month scan he said "honey the baby hasn't moved I'm really worried is it alright?" and just then splinter said "there he is and he is fine" then Donny looked at the screen and saw his son so splinter printed him a photo out and put the machine away just then Donny felt his baby kick so he said "i just felt the baby kick do you want to feel?" and splinter nodded then he put a hand to the bump and 5 mins later he too felt the baby kick and then he said "our boy will be fine i know he will be" then Donny went and told his brothers. a week before Donny's due date he went into labor but when he looked he saw blood so he waited and when Mikey came to check on him he said "Mikey get dad the baby's coming but i need help" so Mikey ran to splinter and said "dad Donny needs you his baby's coming but he said something about needing help" so they both ran to Donny and splinter said "what is wrong Donatello?" and Donny said "when my waters broke there was blood in the fluid i think the baby is distressed" then splinter examined him and said "you are right we need to get you to the med lab immediately and do a cesarean" then Mikey picked him up and they ran to the med lab.

when Donny was on a bed splinter got the scalpel and said "this will hurt Donatello there is no time to put you to sleep" then he made a cut across Donny's plastron and when it was open he cut into the womb and pulled the baby out then he said "Michelangelo get over here and hold the child while i sort him out" so Mikey took the baby boy from splinter then splinter cut the umbilical cord but he saw that it had ruptured and parts of it were still in the womb so he said "Michelangelo take care of the child for now while i sort out Donatello" so Mikey cooed the baby to sleep while splinter suctioned the pieces of umbilical cord out of the womb and closed Donatello up. when Donny was sorted out Mikey gave him his baby then Donny fed him and said "I'll call him Yoshi after your father" then splinter said "that is a wonderful name we should go show him to your brothers" then Donny tried to get up but splinter pushed him back into the bed and said "we will take you put in a wheelchair so you do not burst your stitches" then Mikey put Donny in the chair and splinter pushed him out then once they were out Raph said "are you alright Donny?" and Donny said "I'm fine and so is my son Yoshi" then Leo said "he's so cute" then Donny went for a sleep with his son.

**the end**


End file.
